Not Alone
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: -Trentney Fluff- "I-I wanted to be alone." He answered, his voice strained from what sounded like crying.   "Being alone won't always help." The CIT told him.   "No, I guess it doesn't."


**Not Alone**

The black haired musician sat alone in one of the empty back rooms, the only companion he had was the wooden six string that sat on his lap. He felt as if no one was on his side anymore. His time at player del losers wasn't going well. After he'd made a fool of himself on international TV, trying to win back the girl he thought he loved, he felt as if everyone was laughing at him. Which they probably were.

"And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me"

Trent sang out, playing the right cords at the right time. He felt it was the song that best described him at the moment.

"Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over"

Gwen had completely ruined him. She had tore out his heart, beat it to a pulp and put it back in his chest. It hurt Trent to think about what she'd done. It hurt Trent to think about her.

"And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time"

A creak of the floor board made Trent's head jump up and stare at the girl in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She apologized, rubbing her naturally tanned arms. Trent placed his guitar back on the floor and faced the opposite direction from Courtney. "Oh no, don't stop because of me, I can go..." She spun on the spot, her mocha hair flying behind her, but she didn't move. She understood how Trent was feeling. Misused, mistreated, unappreciated. It's how Duncan made Courtney feel.

Courtney took a steop towards the emotianlly hurt musician. He didn't say a word, or even look up at her. He kept his head facing the floor.

"Trent, what are you doing back here?" She asked, but mentally slapped herself for asking such an obvious question.

"I-I wanted to be alone." He answered, his voice strained from what sounded like crying.

"Being alone won't always help." The CIT told him.

"No, I guess it doesn't." Courtney gave a sigh and held the guitar out to Trent, he just stared at it, not taking it from her hands.

When Trent refused to take it, Courtney sat down beside him and started playing.

"Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no"

Trent smiled up at Courtney, he knew what she was getting at. It wasn't their fault for a failed relationship. It happened to everyone, they had just drawn the short straw with that particular relationship.

"Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up"

Courtney lost all track of thought as she played the song. All she could think about was the little moments she and Duncan had, had. They seemed so stupid to her now, but then they had meant the world. Courtney understood, after watching that days aftermath, that Duncan wasn't the guy she thought he was. There was no point in trying to change him, he would only go back to his old ways.

"Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers "

The song came to a slow and steady end, and steamy tears ran from Courtney's cheeks. That song reminded her too much that her relationship with Duncan was over, all because she hadn't made it onto the second season and he had moved on to a new girl; Gwen.

Trent placed a caring and friendly arm around her shoulders and hugged Courtney close to him. What they both needed was a shoulder to cry on, and they had each other for that.

"Duncan not worth tears, especially not yours." Trent whispered, wiping a hand over Courtney's damp cheek. The brunette let out a sniffle and nodded her head.

"Well, Gwen's not worth yours." She told him, bringing her hand up and wiping her fingers under Trent's eyes, where the tears were being forced into place.

The two giggled at the situation, both blushing bright crimson. Neither had been close before, but the whole thing with Gwen and Duncan made them understand how the other felt. Hurt. Hurt badly on the inside.

Trent turned his head towards Courtney and Courtney turned her head towards Trent. The smiles slowly faded from their faces as they leaned in closer and closer, before their lips were touching. Courtney's chocolate lip gloss fell upon Trent's moist lips, moulding the two together as one.

The kiss lasted for what felt like a lifetime to the two of them. But, once it was over, the smiles had returned, and so had the pink color to Courtney's cheeks.

"I-I, I should probably be getting back." She said turning her face towards the door, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Yeah, they'll be wondering where you are." Trent replied, nodding his head down at the floor, hoping Courtney couldn't see the disappointment on his face.

Without a word Courtney left the musician the way she had found him, alone. But, Trent didn't feel alone anymore. He knew he had at least one person on his side now.

* * *

A/N: How cute is that? SUPER CUTE!

Song is Sober by Kelly Clarkson. I don;t know why I picked that song, I guess it's just the song I had lyrics to on my laptop, but that's okay. I think I made it work...I think.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
